


A Morning Started Off Right

by misura



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M, Mornings, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A healthy mind in a healthy body, John."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Started Off Right

John Taylor woke to the smell of coffee, which was quite welcome, and the sight of Julien Advent wearing a loosely fitting shirt and sweatpants, which would have been welcome enough, if not for the fact that John firmly believed in daily exercise being something only other people did.

He could always say 'no', of course - in fact, he had become quite good at it, after years of people trying to get him to do things they believed would be good for him.

Saying it politely and without ruffling anyone's feathers might require a bit more tact and brainpower than John felt he had at his disposal this early in the morning, though.

"I suppose there would be no point in asking if you would like to join me?"

"Not really, no," said John, trying for 'polite' but probably only hitting 'sleepy'. It _was_ only a little past seven, of course, but working at the _Night Times_ probably made that seem positively late.

"A healthy mind in a healthy body, John."

"Right." John tried hard not to think anything too resentful in Julien's direction. If the man looked entirely too awake and energetic, likely as not, it was only because he'd already drunk some of that excellent coffee John was smelling.

Hell, John hadn't even tasted the stuff, and yet he was beginning to feel like getting up and doing something - like tracking down a nice, large mug and a comfortable chair. Perhaps he could watch Julien going through his exercises for a bit, that sounded like something worth seeing.

Julien might be spending a lot of his time behind a desk, but that didn't mean he didn't also keep his body in damn fine shape. He still was the Victorian Adventurer, after all, and anyone who thought being an editor-in-chief had made him soft had better prepare to get his or her ass kicked.

"My mind has never felt particularly healthy to me," said John, when Julien didn't seem to be content with his first reply. "Devious, yes. Dirty, on occasion. But never really what you'd call healthy."

Julien gave him a long, serious look. John managed not to squirm. Barely.

"So why don't you do whatever it is you do every morning, and I'll join you in the shower, after?"

"If that's what you want, John."

"It is," said John, very firmly.

"Maybe next time, then."

"Maybe."


End file.
